Learning Your Lessons
by OroKabuLover
Summary: Kikyo has a bad dream and decides to sleep with Orochimaru. Things turn steamy and Kabuto shows up. OroOCKabu three-way.


**Learning Your Lessons**

**Author: OroKabuLover**

**This is an Orochimaru X OC, Kabuto X OC, and Orochimaru and Kabuto X OC, so yes, it has a three some in it!**

**Disclaimer: Nope. Don't own 'em**

"Sensei?" Little Kikyo asked her master, whom turned over in his bed, groaned, and opened his eyes.

"Yes?" The sannin asked his apprentice.

"I... I had a bad dream, can I sleep with you?" The sannin looked at the little 10 year old girl, and sighed.

"Sure." The sannin said as he closed his eyes again. Kikyo got into the bed and lied down behind her master.

"You never gave me my sucker for being good today." She pointed out.

"How about this? Why don't we play a game?" He looked out the window, and the sun was just starting to rise.

"What kind of a game?" She asked, smiling.

"I will put two suckers in your mouth, you will lick the bottom one, then I will flip them over and you will lick the other one. Then you will tell me what colors they are." They both lied back down.

"Okay!" Kikyo giggled. The sannin grabbed the bag full of safety suckers and a blindfold that he uses when he can't get to sleep. He put it over her eyes and quickly unwrapped two suckers.

"Open." He said. She giggled, then obeyed. He carefully stuck the suckers in, she licked the bottom. She nodded and he flipped them over. Once she nodded again, he pulled the suckers out.

"Blue and red." She said.

"Correct." He said. He tossed the candy in the trash can and unwrapped another two suckers. They repeated the same things.

"Purple and... blue?"

"Yep." She smiled. "Why don't we do a bonus round, if you can get this one right, I will give you the entire bag of candy!"

"Really?"

"Yep, I will do three this time, and put them going up and down, so you can taste them all at the same time."

"Okay." He wrinkled the wrappers from the other candies, scootched up, unzipped his pants, and stuck his 'lollipop' in front of her.

"Are you ready?"

"Yep."

"Open wide." He chuckled as she obeyed. He quickly thrust his cock into her mouth. Kikyo immediately ripped the blind fold off of her and gagged as it was pushed to the back of her throat. He pulled out a kunai and held it to her throat. "Suck if you want to live." He demanded. Tears welled up as she began to slowly suck on his manhood. "Oh yes, just like that." He moaned as she began to suck harder. "It seems like you've done this before, Is this what you and Kabuto do when you are having 'Medical Ninjutsu' class?" Her eyes opened wide in horror.

_-Flashback-_

_ "Sometimes, there will be times where you cannot attack, but instead you need a distraction... so today I am going to be giving you kunoichi training. So in other words, I am going to be teaching you how to pleasure a man." Kabuto explained to his apprentice. _

_ "And if I were to refuse?" Kikyo asked._

_ "If you were to refuse, I would cut you open, rip out your heart, and squeeze it hard as I could, causing you to die." The medic chuckled as he hopped up onto the examination table. "Now get over here." Kikyo nodded and walked over to Kabuto, whom had unzipped his pants and let his hardened member hang out. "Now suck, don't let your teeth drag, you can lick, and you must swallow all of it." The otonin explained, she nodded to show that she understood what to do. She slowly opened her mouth and took the tip in. She swirled her tongue around it and then began to suck. "Suck on more of it, and suck harder." He demanded as he shoved more of his length into her mouth, causing her to nearly choke. She closed her eyes, she didn't want to watch this. The apprentice slowly began to suck harder and harder. "Yes!" He said as he began to buck his hips. He moaned out as he released into her mouth. She released his cock. "Swallow it Kikyo." He stared at her. She turned her head and spit the white liquid onto the floor. Kabuto, highly offended, quickly punched her in the face, causing her nose and lip to bleed. "Next time Kikyo, you __will__ swallow it, all of it." She frowned at the thought of having to do this again. "We will continue this lesson in an hour." Kabuto said. "Oh, and clean up the mess you made." He said as he left her alone to clean up the small puddle of white liquid on the stone floor._

_-end flashback-_

The Sannin smiled as he began to buck his hips, causing more of his cock to go into the young subordinates mouth. She wanted it to be over, she wanted to go back to her room, she would rather have Kabuto than Orochimaru.

"I see you are putting our lessons to good work." She nearly choked as Kabuto said this, she hadn't even heard him come in.

"Yes she is, you trained her well Kabuto." Orochimaru said.

"Thank you my lord." The snake master turned so he was on his back and Kikyo was in-between his legs.

"Did you teach her how to work with her hands?"

"No my lord."

"What a shame, but I am sure that you can find a way for her to pleasure you while I am keeping her mouth busy."

"Of course my lord." The medic said as he removed his shirts, pants and boxers and dropped them on the floor. The Sannin then removed his shirt. He lifted her head up off of his cock by her hair.

"Hold on a moment Kikyo, I didn't mean to interrupt your 'fun'." He joked as he removed his pants and boxers, then tossed them on the floor by his shirt and Kabuto's pants. The Otokage then spread his legs for Kikyo again. "Here you go, enough room for you to work with." She nodded, then began to suck on his erection again. The medic got up on the bed behind Kikyo, he adjusted her onto all fours, so she could still suck. He leaned over and then sat back up.

"She's already nice and wet for me my lord." Kabuto said.

"Awww, do you like this Kikyo? Do you like this attention?" He asked, then chuckled. Kikyo nearly screamed as she felt Kabuto slide his rod into her burning core.

"Fuck... She's tight!" Kabuto muttered.

"Really? How tight?"

"Tight enough that I almost just blew my load."

"Woah, I guess we were in the presence of a virgin, **were.** She's not anymore." Both of the men chuckled. "Hey, why did you stop baby? Is something wrong?" She shook her head slowly, then continued to suck. Kabuto slowly began to pump in and out of her.

"Her walls are completely perfect, never been touched, it feels like heaven."

"Good, because once you're done, I'll really rip that pussy up."

"Good thing that I got here first then, because once you get to her, there wouldn't have been anything left for me."

"Yep." He rubbed her head. "Did you hear that Kikyo, I am going to take you for a wild ride in a bit, I like it rough." He chuckled. Kabuto then began to go a little faster, he put his hands on her hips for better leverage. She continued to suck while the snake master began to buck his hips upward.

"I'm not going to be able to last much longer." The medic groaned.

"Neither am I." The medic pushed back into her and shot his seed in deep. He pulled out of her and sat on the bed and watched Kikyo and his master. Kikyo then sucked as hard as she could and shrieked as her master's cum shot into her mouth, she released his cock. "SWALLOW IT!" The snake master screamed, Kikyo just turned her head and spit it out onto the black sheets. The sannin growled and pushed her over onto her back. "I'm going to make you regret that." He said as he shoved his cock into her, causing her to scream. "That's right, scream out in pain, I'm a lot bigger than Kabuto is!"

"Hey!" Kabuto yelled, offended, but he knew that it was true.

"Sorry." Orochimaru said as he began to thrust in and out of her, using her blood as a lubricant. "You're right, her walls are like heaven." He said as he thrust into her viciously. The sannin looped her legs over his arms, causing her lower body to be lifted up, enabling him to go deeper into her core. She continued to scream out in pain. Kabuto then grabbed one of her hands and wrapped it around himself. He moved her hand up and down by her wrist, forcing her to jack him off. He let go of her hand and she continued to pleasure him. The Sannin then began to thrust himself in entirely, breaking right through her cervix as if it was paper thin. She screamed out even more as she felt her master thrusting entirely into her. Kabuto then jumped up onto her and thrust his cock into her mouth, silencing her. "Thank you." The Sannin said as it was quieter now. Kabuto began to thrust entirely into her.

"Oooh, she doesn't have gag reflexes!" He moaned as he continued his work. The sannin used all his strength to hold it back, but with her tight walls, he released it all into her. Kabuto then released into her mouth. They both pulled out and lied down on the bed next to her. She turned her head and spit it out again.

"I guess she hasn't learned her lesson yet." The Sannin said.

"I guess so." The medic said. They both smiled and stroked their rehardened members.

**A/N: How did I do? I worked sooo hard on this one! You have to review to this! Please!**


End file.
